I Just Wanna Show You
by Agirlwhomakesadiffrence
Summary: What happen when you crush does not likes you ? Will you get over it or will he find out ? Jonas Brothers : Joe Jonas ! A story of Infatuation


If you have a crush which you really love

**If you have a crush which you really love. Don't read. While I am writing I seriously have tears down my face. And it really hurts. So just a warning to those to have crushes and this is an true story by me. I am serious please do not mock.**

I saw him walking by. He is just so handsome all cool. Ask what's his name ? He is Joe Jonas, Yes the famous Joe Jonas. He is studying in my school. A rock star. Girls may fawned over him. They all love him. For his looks that's is. But Who he love ? Her name is Camellia. She have long blonde curly locks. Her green eyes shine like stars above. I will never stand a chance. Especially with Joe, I mean he is a rock star.

Who I am ? Call Me Destiny, I am called Destiny Demetria Davato. I am an honor student in school I am drama student and a accomplished guitar player. I saw him walking by the lockers again. His brown wavy hair were so mesmerizing. His hazels eyes light up whenever he smile. I stand by my locker dreaming again. He just look so perfect, he were waving at those girls who were waving at him. Yet he stopped by my locker "Hey Demi" He said. "Oh hey" I return the smile. " Hey ! I am wondering if you can teach me some tips" He asked.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
_

I looked at him immediately my smile disappear. " Oh…………..sure" I said. I love him too much. He is everything to me. I love him too much to even say No to him. I have to bear him talking of Camellia for hours. On how beautiful, Smart, Pretty, Wonderful she is. Just then Camellia walked by, he stop and stare and her. She winked at him while she winked back. As she still flirt with them. "Look she is so hot" he whispered to me and he walked away. Tears were in my eyes.__

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  


I was walking to my locker right after Theatrical Lessons. I look up and saw Camellia and Bryan Making out. I look in disgust and walk to my locker. I begin to do some vocal exercise for my auditions. I go into the toilet begin doing my weird vocals exercise. "Ah…ah…ah…ah" I sang. I look myself into the mirror and shouted into it "Where am I not good enough ?" I screamed into the mirror and look at myself. I wailed and place my hand on my forehead.

No one's POV

Destiny was pretty very pretty. Not that Joe doesn't like her He just doesn't see her. She is invisible to him.

Her POV

I dried my tears washed her face. And walk out of the toilet to the auditorium. " Welcome To Our Winter Musical. First up is Destiny Davato" A teacher who looks like in her 30's stood up and say. Joe was sitting among the crowd. He was holding a notebook he found which belonged to me. He smiled at me. I fake a smile hoping he won't see. And I begin to " Hey I am going to sing a song by Taylor Swift called Invisible :

_**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be**_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible"

Tears begin to flow down my eyes.

Joe POV

I look at her. Her voice is so emotional she look like she almost meant it. I wondered maybe she does crush on a guy who is it ? I was fiddling with her notebook when it fell on to the ground. I picked it up and saw a note fell out and I begin to read it:

"**Why doesn't Joe likes me ? I just want him to realize. She don't even love him. I wish he will know me. She is never going to love him like I do. Why can't he just realize."**

I stare at it "Oh My God" I thought it to myself. The song was about me. I stand up and ran backstage. I saw her backstage. Wiping away her tears._****_

_  
There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  


"Hey Demi !" He said. "Hey !" she said softly. "You know I tell you something, there is this girl. She likes me and I like her too but sometimes I just get blinded." I said. "That girl must be Camellia I bet" She said to me. "No… " I said. "Oh then who ?" She turned to me and I sealed her lips with a kiss.__

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible  


And I guess you know what's' my happy ending

_  
She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_


End file.
